SCAR Light
SCAR Light is an assault rifle featured in Cross Fire. Overview The SCAR Light is one of the FN SCAR variants developed by FN Herstal and chambered in 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge. This gun is very powerful, accurate and lightweight, with fast reloading and drawing speed. This makes SCAR Light a good choice for beginners. Availability :Available in all CF version. Variants ScarLight-Black.png|Black SCAR_LIGHT-BS.png|Black Stripes BI ScarLight Scope Elite.PNG|Elite Rifle SCAR Light-Gold.png|Gold Scarlight red.png|Red Dragon TT_SCARLIGHT.png|TT Esport ScarLight UltimateGoldsmith.png|Ultimate Goldsmith SCARLIGHT URSS.png|Ultimate Red Silversmith SCAR LIGHT-Ultimate Silver.png|Ultimate Silver ScarLight-Ultimate Silversmith.png|Ultimate Silversmith ScarLight_Virgo.png|Virgo Trivia * There is a little glitch with SCAR-L model, showing broken fingers on characters model in HUD, which only occurs when players used female characters (GR side) and SCAR-L with original model (original, Red Dragon, Gold and E-Sport). ** However, only the original variant, Red Dragon and Gold is suffers from this glitch. The only one that doesn't showing broken fingers is the SCAR Light E-Sport. ** Also, in some versions, on 3rd person view, the character hold the gun incorrectly with their left hand holding an invisible front grip which doesn't exist in SCAR-L. This is probably because the animation was reused from SCAR Heavy, but only exists on 4 variants, which is the original variant, Red Dragon, E-Sport and Black. All other SCAR Light variant is reused the 3rd person view animation from other rifles (Ex: M4A1 / AK47). ** Also, in some versions, the killmark icon is reused from the SCAR-H but with "L" word on it. While some versions is using the correct killmark icon for SCAR-L but still have "L" word on it albeit with short barrel. This doesn't affect to the HUD icon, however. ** In CF China & CF Philippines, all SCAR-L variants have unique firing sound. While some versions reused the firing sound from SCAR-H. The only SCAR-L variants that uses unique firing sound in all versions is the SCAR-L USS, SCAR-L Virgo and SCAR-L UGS (except CF Vietnam). * People often get annoyed with this gun because some players that can't aim use them to spray and kill because of its superior stats. Some people will yell "SL noob" when killed by this weapon. In CF Philippines a few people dub it the "Scar Gay". Along with the M12s, the Crossfire community looks down on those who use it. ** However, that issue is quite rare nowadays (including the M12s) due to the appearance of the JHP-ammunation SMGs (such as Steyr TMP). * In many CF versions, Scar Heavy was first introduced and the Scar Light followed later. Due to Scar Light's better stats, it's much more popular than Scar Heavy. * In CF Philippines, SCAR Light's accuracy and recoil was nerfed. The firing sound was also been changed, its firing sound is now shares with CF China (which is like a can bouncing to the ground). Despite the changes, it is still popular to Filipino players. ** The new firing sound also applies to all available SCAR-L variants in CF Phillipines. * It has a different reload animation in CF Mobile. Gallery SCAR LIGHT RENDER.png|Render SCAR_LIGHT_HUD_BL.png|HUD SCAR_LIGHT_HUD_GR.png|HUD (Broken finger) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles